


Picture Day

by Shiggityshwa



Series: Stargate Drabbles [8]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Gen, one word prompt, stargatedrabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 01:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17819207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiggityshwa/pseuds/Shiggityshwa
Summary: Daniel tries to convince Vala to get her picture taken for a security badge.





	Picture Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a divergence from one of my other stories where Daniel is reminiscent of Vala refusing to get her photo taken for an ID badge (I believe it was Memento More-y). I know it's kinda cheap to write about the same thing again, but it was one of the first things I thought of with the prompt 'lemons'. Also I just think it's an interesting character quirk for Vala. I hope you enjoy the drabble anyway.

Unfortunately going off-world with the team involves them collecting photographic identification of her, something she’s not too keen on providing.

“Vala, it’s protocol.”

“Isn’t there just the teensiest way that we can circumvent this barbaric custom.”

“What’s the problem exactly—I mean we all had to do it.”

“Yes, like lemons to the kill.”

“What?” He halts his tantrum, crossing his arms with a bemused expression.

“Lemons, you know—” she swoops her hand downward to clarify “over the cliff.”

“Lemmings.”

“What?”

“Lemmings.”

“Darling, that’s what I said.”


End file.
